Pain is my pleasure
by IQvibe
Summary: It wasn't her fault she was born a dark elf and be a slave. It wasn't her fault she has magic. But when she fell into a giant hole, she has been introduced into the world similar yet different than hers. A world full of cunning and dangerous people yet also a place where she will have a family again. A family that will love her the same as her old clan did. (Cat. changed)
1. Chapter 1

**IQ-** So I came up with this Idea along the way when I was writing my Fics and decided to this.

**Warning**: I have no knowledge of any medieval or middle earth history. I put in content that I remember, so don't go on and say things. I know you're smart okay.

**XX**

In a world where everyone is placed in a caste system, regardless of race, gender, colour and even age; they will be treated as workers, soldiers or even slaves. It all started when a man named Johan. He was a cruel man, a no tolerance to weak and the useless. He and his knights ruled kingdom by kingdom, slowly tainting the nation with his methods; taking women deemed by his standards. Queens cried when their husbands were murdered, wives taken away for the knights perverse minds. Even children were not spared. The girls were taken as slaves or to be trained into submission for the 'perfect' toy. Boys are used as workers and soldiers for the first lines of every unit in each kingdom. Men were killed, tortured or joined by their children as soldiers.

The elves were not spared but they prepared themselves. Their human allies informed them of Johan's massacre and thus they made an alliance with their counterpart. The dark elves. They are deceit, stealthy. They are very brutal and cruel by nature, having little mercy when it comes to cheating, battling, or anything dealing with the life of another race or being. But, when their own race were nearly exterminated by the Johan and his army; they had no choice but to join the elves.

Unfortunately, they failed in vain. Orcs, ogre and demons somehow joined forces with Johan and it wiped out the elven kingdoms. The same orders were given and each gender was herded like cattle and this leads us to our main character, Blair, a young dark elf that's around the age of eight. She has a light chocolate skin, a rarity in the dark elf community where most area darker shade than hers. Even her hair is exotic colour of turquoise and eyes with a tint of forest green.

Her parents always said she was special and indeed she was. With the ability to control nature she has become a prize in the clan. The chief always order his men to guard the young elf with all their might. She was the clan's treasure after all. But when the war came, it all stopped. She wanted to help her parents and her clan but alas the young were to hide. They were the only proof of their clan's existence and with that they hid in the forests.

But hiding took its toll on the children, the elves that were ordered to protect those children decreases over the next few weeks. The creatures that were with Johan's kingdom took them down one by one.

"Come Blair, hide under here. Children follow Blair now." Erdor hissed to the children as he nodded over to his remaining men and drew their weapons. Roars echoed through the forests. He cursed inwardly, 'The forest was supposed to be safe and in the end it was controlled by that bastard Johan.' Suddenly a hoard of orcs rushed towards the warriors as they too charged.

Cries of pain and grief were heard as Blair tried her best to calm the little ones, "Shh, it's going to be okay." She rubbed a young elf's head slowly, similar to her mother did. The elder ones played their parts and tried to calm the their juniors and suddenly, the sounds of swords and cries halted. The children stopped. Thinking that their guardians won but Blair had a different opinion. The trees around her answered her cries as she asked them about the condition of the warriors but all they said were 'Gone.'

Realizing that their guardians were killed, Blair started taking short breathes from the shock. Were they gonna get killed too? Or were they going to leave the forest unharmed? Looking behind her, she looked at the others and smiled softly. She gave the child to an older girl, "Take care of her."

"What are you going to do?"

"I will try to stop them." She replied lowly and the older girl nodded her head. As soon as the younger elf was safe, she took a deep breath and stood up. "As soon as I head out, run and don't stop." The children nodded their heads and Blair smiled back.

As she turned her head, everything stopped. Her brain abruptly stopped working, she wants to shout but she couldn't. She was facing the head of an orc peering down at her and the children.

The beast chuckled smugly and licked his lips, "What do we have here."

And with that, the children screamed.

**XX**


	2. Chapter 2

**IQ-** So like I said in The king and His Soldiers, I wanted to post this before I'm really really busy next year. I'll try take my time and try to write and post more along the way.

**Warning:**** There is a rape in this chapter. You have been warned and sorry for any errors!**

**XX**

My mind went blank, that _thing_ was right in front of us! I did only one task which they should do, "Run!" The children heed my orders and scurried off to their feet. I growled and punched that orc straight into his ugly face. The beast only growled in anger and tried to grab for me with I just ducked and motioned my hand upwards as the roots in the ground grew and lifted him in mid-air. I breathed hard and quickly followed the others. And when I went out; things were not as I thought. I believed the children should at least be running but instead it was the opposite. They were _fighting_ or should I say distracting the orcs and orgres. I froze. This was not supposed to happen!

One by one they were hoisted into the filth's shoulder and thrown into a wooden cage. I screamed when I saw one of them getting a young crying elf into a translucent mass of bubble and almost instantly, she slept peacefully as though nothing had happened. "You monsters!" I summoned the plants around me as they grew into trees and their roots erected from the soil to restrain their arms and legs. I snapped my head to the others, "Run!" They didn't. I screamed at them again for emphasis. I don't want them to be Johan's pets, tears started forming in the corner of my eyes. "Please I beg you!"

The looked downcast and stared at each other before nodding their heads as though they had a plan. One elf from the group looked at me with his eyes full of determination, "Lady Blair! We are children from the Adima clan! Our clan's emblem represents strength and ferocity. We must uphold the meaning behind that emblem as well as the order given to us!" The others chorused after him, "To protect our treasure with our might!"

I chocked at that, "What kind of order is that!? Who issued that!?" I screamed to them before I felt the monsters thrashing around wildly and I poured more of my magic into them. The same boy chuckled, "My name is Seth, Lady Blair. It was issued by the clan head before we left and it was to protect you my lady." I glanced nervously at that, these children weren't meant to fight. They are at a disadvantage and they knew it. So why continue? I'm the only one that has the power to at least get them out of this best.

"Please move. All of you." I retorted quietly and looked at them, begging them with my eyes to leave this this battle to me. They again shook their head and even the little ones agreed with the others. I felt tears trickle down my cheeks, "Don't! Please I beg you, at least go and hide little ones."

A girl. Maybe a few years younger than me came and walked up to my side, "I'm sorry Blair but we cannot let ourselves be overrun by some orcs and orgres." The others shouted after her, agreeing to what she said and with that done; the whole lot of them screamed, "For Adima and Blair!"

They ran, picking up any weapons that were dropped by our fallen warriors or sharp and blunt objects around the forest floor. Climbing on the creature's head, they began beating into a bloody pulp; smashing their weapons into their eyes, nose. Any sensitive part of their face, of course they struggled a lot. So I concentrated the roots of the trees around their necks, choking them so that the others will have an easier time killing all the other beasts. But a scream erupted from behind me. I saw what the issue was and my blood went cold. Seth had a blank look on his face but that did not make me feel scared. It was the sword that went through his chest that shocked me. He smiled kindly at us and wheezed a word, "Johan."

The boy slumped and Johan grinned before kicking the boy of his sword. He sneered at the blood that coated his weapon and wiped it away on Seth's rags. I screamed out for my fallen comrade and I ran after him. Not caring who was in front of me at the moment. Grabbing his body I screamed at him, "Wake up Seth! Wake up! Wake up!"

The man chuckled at my attempts to wake him when he knows that they wound was of course fatal. My eyes glowered down as I ignored him and slowly cried into his chest, but that was my mistake. My emotions somehow affected the roots around the monsters as they broke away from it and roar out in anger and proceeded to smash away on the elves. I gasped when they were screaming as I snapped by body to their direction to control the roots and unfortunately, I managed to get a few of them down as the others grabbed and killed off any my fellow clans men.

Their screams rang through my ears, blood splattered in all directions as I poured more of my magic into their direction, effectively subduing their acts. I started breathing heavily from the amount of magic used to stop them. I looked up and saw that beasts stopped their uproar and took a moment to look around. I gasped and brought my hands to cover my mouth. Nausea crept up to me, seeing the blood of young elves did nothing to stop it. Mangled bodies were everywhere, twitching corpses moving and groans and screams of the injured. I couldn't take it and spewed out the contents that were in my stomach.

As I vomited my food, Johan chuckled once again and ordered his monsters to resume subduing any survivors. Lest the injured left to die off. I gritted my teeth and used up the remaining of my power to order the roots to wrap itself around his legs as I gave out war cry and took out my small hunting knife; attempting to stab him here and now but he foresee my move and backhanded me easily as I spun and landed on my face. I growled at him as he used his sword and cut away the roots and pointed his weapon to my face.

"Tell me child, what kind of power was that?"

"It's none of your business your royal buttlord." He sighed and plunged that sword into my left hand as I screamed out of my lungs from the pain. I carefully got into a crouched position and looked at my hand, "Y-You meanie!"

He chuckled at my choice of words and his companion, another man around his height. A face covered in bandages, golden eyes and black sclera and a lean stature. "Tell me Dresden, why does this dark elf have different… tones from her fellow clansmen? And do explain to me her magic." Dresden nodded his head, "You see my lord, this young elf; is one of many rare dark elves that possessed the Nature magic. Though Nature magic is common, dark elves are of course dark and standing by their name, they have little power on life magic and dark elves that possess ones like hers will have rare turquoise hair and a lighter skin colour than others in their species and only two known females have that kind of hair colour and also has her magic capabilities which if trained in time will be able to manipulate objects to decay or youth." His voice was raspy, as though that he hasn't been drinking

Nodding at the information, the young ruler had a perverse smirk creeping to his lips. "When do dark elves reach maturity?" He cupped my chin and scanned my face, "A creature like you shouldn't be trained for such… it would be a waste for that exotic look."

"Both genders will reach around the age of thirteen my liege." The man paused for a while hesitating his answer, "If you are asking of her mating age, it is still thirteen but if you want her preferred body; then I recommend training her now." Hearing that, I knew that this bandaged man was not what he seems. He looked at me with sad eyes as though he was sorry and I mouthed him with a 'don't worry.'

I then nervously looked at Johan, my heart told me that everything was going to fine but my mind says that it is not true. That he was planning something, something that I wouldn't like. I gulped when he nodded his head and the monsters finished collecting the others as he waved to his men and they jutted the sword from my hand as I hissed in pain and before I knew it, everything went black.

**XX**

"Wake up slave!"

I jumped from my sleep when cold water splashed to my face and I looked around, confused to where I am. "I'm here slave." I snapped my head to the direction of the voice and met a man, around his mid-forties staring down at me. His face was by all means intimidating and to help 'enhance' his intimidation; he has scars running across his face. He was also a built man, a man that you don't want to find trouble with. "Alright slave, you have a name?"

So I was a slave huh?

"Blair." I voiced out, he nodded and walked over to the windows and one by one he opened the curtains and allowed the sun to blare in to the room. I closed my eyes from the sudden brightness and as soon as I got adjusted to it, I realized that I was in a training room. "Lord Johan instructed me to train your body into that of a wife or by your current position his current fuck toy." He paused, "I know I should not be cursing because of your age but being in your current predicament, I have no choice but to say harsh words to you. Do you understand Miss Blair?"

I nodded in response, "Yes…"

"Henry." He continued for me, "You will address me as Henry. No master or lord or sir in it. I am neither one of them. I am just your physical trainer so you may call me by my title." I nodded again and he walked up to me, glaring at my shoulder. I looked down and my eyes widened. It was a mark. Johan's mark to be exact tattooed there. I felt my eyes water again, he then said. "That mark, represents your loyalty to him and there is magic laced in that mark. For example, Johan cordoned off bout' three kilometres of space in this area for your training and if you ever stepped out of that zone, it will activate your tattoo and you will feel extreme pain." He then rolled his eyes at my expression, "So any questions?"

I bobbed my head dumbly and I asked him away, "How does this magic be stopped?"

"Until the one which is casting it dies or dispels it."

"Which is?"

"Dresden."

My eyes widened. That man is a mage too? I thought he was just some sort of wise crack, I then asked him another one. "So can I use my magic?" Henry shook his head, "No. That tattoo or seal; negates any magic and if you try casting, the same pain will course through your body." I sighed in defeat but Henry ignored me and walked over to the cupboard and rummage in it before taking out pots and pans. "Here, while you are living with me and my family. You might as well learn how to cook. You wouldn't want that bastard to beat you up for not knowing how to cook right?"

I beamed at him, he may not look like it but he was a good person after all.

**XX**

I give up! It has been one year! And what I thought of Henry was so very wrong! He is so mean! Telling me to fast and train, fast and train continuously; yes. I said it twice! He even gave me a workout plan as well as a diet plan for myself. He said it was all to meet Johan's expectation but I always have a feeling that he wanted me train hard and meet that bastard's expectation to protect me from his abuses and to save his family from becoming slaves.

You see. Like me, Henry was once the king's slave but became his personal trainer before becoming mine. So, even by getting a new role, he was still a slave nonetheless and he got a deal from Johan. If he were to train me into a fit and ravishing lady; he and his family will have freedom and live in in his kingdom where they would be safe and Henry, a man who cares greatly for his wife and kids. Took up the offer and here we are, training outside while his wife and their two teenaged kids stitching a new dress for me.

And before I get started on how things had gotten since I started training with Henry, let me introduce his wife Aria. She may be in her forties too but she's beautiful, blonde, a gentle face and a perfect figure always hidden in that large dress she wears. She's very loyal to her husband since in the past, whenever Henry was out, soldiers will always go into their house and search for any illegal items will often leer at her. From this; she decided to wear unappealing clothes whenever she goes into public and her attitude. Well, what can you say, calm, collected and kind, something that I would expect from his wife. Sometimes I even wonder how she met a man like him.

Their children were anything like their father and more like their mother. Their names were Celestria and Celestine. Twins with wonderful names, who were beautiful, kind and beautiful. Did I say beautiful twice? Who cares they really are beautiful and I'd bet they'll look just like mother when they grow older.

I sighed at how lucky it was to have a family but then, a loud noise of galloping horses headed to our direction. The twins stopped their playtime and ran to their mother following her who gave her husband a peck on the lips before she coaxed her children to come inside the house.

I gave a nod to Henry and we just continued with our training and I was doing my crunches, I heard the noise of horses stopped and their breathing were very close. I sighed and got up to Henry side. We kneeled and waited for Johan the man-whore to come. I mentally thanked Henry and his wife for teaching me about manners in the kingdom of man. They were slightly different than the ones in my clan. I was brought out from the thought of my clan when I was kicked in the face by someone as I rolled to the side. I groaned softly, I was training so of course that kick caught of me off guard and I slowly got back into by kneeling position.

The man snickered and spoke up, "I see the slut is doing well Henry." It was Johan's voice.

"Yes my lord, the… slut has been training herself and by the time she reaches fifteen. Her body is yours for the taking." Hearing the man chuckling, I just had to roll my eyes from his attitude before he shouted to his men, "Go to the house, as I promised. His whore of a wife is yours to play with and you may go have fun with the twins." The soldiers chuckled at how lucky they were and dropped all their weapons to run to the house.

I had a feeling that Henry's eyes widened and before I knew it he roared in anger and chased after the men and tackled one to the ground, breaking his neck in the process. He suddenly fell to the ground when an arrow went to each of his thigh, He growled and tried getting up only to be held back by a group and he thrashed around but they were younger and stronger than him. He growled out in frustration, "Don't you dare touch them!"

I started to hyperventilate a little. What can I do? If I use my magic, I'll be feeling pain but If I don't help then they will hurt them!

**Rape starts, you may skip**

The soldiers brought out the screaming women and threw them on the ground groping all over their crying bodies. Celestine screamed out when a man tore her dress away and rubbed his hard member against her pale skin as he another tried his best to smear the contents of his cock all over her face. "Come on bitch! Suck it already!" He pinched her nose hard so that could not enter her lungs and when she couldn't take it, she tried to gasp for air fast only for the soldier to piston his cock in her while the other also did the same for her ass. She screamed when they did not stop but continue at lightning speed.

Aria started sobbing as the men just held her by her arms and forced her to watch her two children getting raped. One of them whispered to her ear and her eyes widened as she thrashed her head wildly muttering 'no' over and over again and begging them to stop hurting her children and do her instead. Henry broke out from his angry and intimidating demure as he too started to cry. Nothing could be done.

Celestria was not faring well herself, she was being forced to be lifted while the cock was still in her mouth gagging the poor girl as this time the man behind her did her in her pussy and not her ass. Crying from the loss of her virginity, she tried to move away only for the guy in her mouth to push even further down her throat and grabbed a fistful of her hair. "Yeah! Just like that! Just like that!" He pushed her down on his dick to the point where her nose touches his unshaved hair as she scrunched her nose from disgust. The guy from the back cried out while hurriedly moving his lips even faster. "I'm going to cum! I'm going to –shit!"

**Rape ends.**

He was pulled back by a large root and causing to lose his grip on Celestria, causing her fall as I controlled a land soft of earth to carry the girl and her sister to their mother. I screamed out in pain as I used the roots and smack the crowd around Celestine and Aria. I shouted at them, "Go back to the house!" They nodded hurriedly as I looked over to Henry with a determined look on my face. I grunted as I started feeling nauseas and pain erupted from my right arm. Grabbing it I glared at them, "DON' .TOUCH THEM!" I pulled my hands back before pushing them forwards as the wind grew and horses and soldiers were sent flying backwards. I screamed and grabbed my head and gritted out. "You and me Johan! Not them!" My left hand felt warm before I threw it towards to one of the guys that were running away as a fireball formed and he was caught on fire screaming from the pain.

I then slumped to the ground. Tired but not ready to give up without a fight when Johan clapped. "Very admirable of you to save such people from their fate." His eyes then darkened, "But then again, the seal on you should render you useless from any casting." He then shouted for Dresden. The man hurriedly came to his aide and asked, "You call of me my lord?"

Johan sneered and punched the man to the ground, "You said that she wouldn't get to cast anymore spells you blabbering idiot! Fix it now!"

The bandaged man nodded and forgave his master and walked over to me, "I'm sorry for this." I shook my head tiredly, "It's okay." He gave a worried glance and pressed over to my tattoo and I winced, "I just sealed off your Nature magic. But it's enough to give you some magic to use and don't worry, I make sure it doesn't hurt when you try."

I nodded in understanding before he shifted closer to me and opened up hands and shoving pieces of paper in it, "These are healing spells to help the three that had been… raped. These spells might work for you, use the spells to relieve their minds or wipe out their memory about today. You could also use this spells to regenerate their chastity." I gave him a small smile, "Thank you."

He too in return gave a rare smile of his own, "It's all I could do. Now, I must go before my liege is unhappy with me."

He quickly got to his feet and walked behind his master who grunted, "Let this be a lesson to you _Henry_. If she's not ready by thirteen, then your wife and children might not been lucky as the last time." He turned around an got to his own horse who somehow survived, "Come, leave this place and back to the kingdom." The soldiers nodded and followed after their leader while Dresden bowed to me and vanished with a puff of smoke.

I sighed and looked over to Henry who was staggering back to his house. I shakily got to my feet and followed after him. Opening the door, we saw the two girls sleeping on the floor while their mother gently rubbing their head. He walked over to his wife and hugged before crying.

I clenched my fists and kneeled to the two and took out the papers given by Dresden. I scanned through the contents and picked up the ones that I need to use first. First is the mind relaxation spell, then the mentality spell and lastly the chastity spell.

"What are you looking at?" Aria voiced out as she and Henry looked at my hands.

"They are spells Dresden gave me to help them." I mumbled out as I memorized them.

They nodded their heads in understanding. You see, Dresden is actually their friend. He means no harm and from time to time he visits them, giving them some gold coins that he stole so that they could survive. So to Henry and his family; Dresden is considered a family friend.

After memorizing the first spell, I breathe in and breathed out and opened my eyes. "I'm ready."

**XX**


End file.
